Der Fürsorger, Teil I
Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] erhält den Auftrag, in den Badlands nach einem vermissten Maquis-Schiff zu suchen und wird dabei auf die andere Seite der Galaxie transportiert. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Kolonisten der Föderation, die an der cardassianischen Grenze siedeln, haben sich zusammen getan, da sie mit einem neuen Vertrag nicht zufrieden sind. Sie nennen sich der Maquis und beabsichtigen den Kampf gegen die Cardassianer fortzusetzen. Einige halten diese Leute für Helden, aber sowohl die Regierung der Föderation, als auch die von Cardassia betrachten sie als Banditen. Ein Maquis-Raider liefert sich ein Gefecht mit der Vetar, einem cardassianischen Schiff der ''Galor''-Klasse. Auf der Brücke befinden sich Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok und Ayala. Das Maquis-Schiff hat starke Schäden und flüchtet in die Badlands, eine Region mit starker Aktivität von Plasmastürmen. Das cardassianische Schiff unter dem Kommando von Gul Evek folgt, wird aber schnell beschädigt und muss die Verfolgung abbrechen, da es nicht so wendig wie das Maquis-Schiff ist. Plötzlich wird der Maquis-Raider von einem kohärenten Tetryonstrahl getroffen. Anschließend bewegt sich eine massive Verlagerungswelle auf das Schiff zu… Akt I – Die Voyager und ihre Crew Strafkolonie der Föderation, New Zealand In der Strafkolonie von Neuseeland besucht Captain Kathryn Janeway den Gefangenen Tom Paris, unter dessen Vater Owen Paris sie auf der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] bei der Arias-Expedition diente. Er reagiert zuerst etwas spöttisch, denn er hat ja schon einen Job in der Föderation. Sie bietet ihm an, als Beobachter der Sternenflotte auf einer Mission mitzufliegen. Er soll ihr helfen, das verschwundene Maquis-Schiff zu suchen, auf dem sich ihr Sicherheitschef Lieutenant Tuvok als Undercover-Agent aufgehalten hat. Tom Paris kennt das Gebiet, da er selbst kurz beim Maquis war. Außerdem kennt er Chakotay, der nicht viel von Paris hält. Er hält ihn für einen Söldner, der für jeden kämpft, der gut bezahlt. Im Gegenzug für seine Dienste würde Janeway dafür nach Beendigung der Mission ein gutes Wort bei der Kommission für ihn einlegen und er würde frei kommen. thumb|Harry Kim im Quarks [[Datei:USS Voyager bei DS9.jpg|thumb|left|Die Voyager verlässt DS9]] Tom Paris fliegt in einem Shuttle nach Deep Space 9, wo die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] – Janeways Schiff – angedockt hat und beginnt schon Flirt mit Stadi, der Pilotin des Shuttles und auch der Voyager. Sie zeigt ihm die Voyager, ein Schiff der ''Intrepid''-Klasse, erreichbare Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf Dauer: Warp 9,975, 15 Decks, Mannschaftsstärke 141, bioneurale Schaltsysteme, die die Reaktionszeit des Schiffes beschleunigen. Paris ist beeindruckt. Im Quarks sitzt bereits Fähnrich Harry Kim, der gerade erst die Ausbildung auf der Sternenflottenakademie abgeschlossen hat. Der Ferengi Quark versucht ihm billige Steine zu überhöhten Preisen zu verkaufen. Harry stellt sich nicht sehr geschickt an und gibt zu bedenken, dass man auf der Sternenflottenakademie vor Ferengi gewarnt wird. Damit setzt Quark ihn unter Druck und droht ihm, dem Rat der Föderation eine offizielle Anfrage zu senden, warum man denn Verleumdungen über sein Volk erzähle. Tom Paris rettet ihn aus dieser Situation, indem er den wahren Preis der Steine verrät. Zusammen gehen sie auf die Voyager. Hier melden sie sich zuerst zur Routineuntersuchung auf der Krankenstation. Der leitende medizinische Offizier scheint über das Auftauchen von Tom Paris nicht begeistert zu sein. Er erklärt, dass er als Chirurg auf Caldik-Prime stationiert war, als auch Paris dort war. Harry will wissen warum der Doktor so merkwürdig war, aber Tom hat keine Lust es zu erzählen. Er meint die Geschichte würde ihm bald schon jemand anderer erzählen. thumb|Captain Janeways Verlobter Mark Johnson Captain Janeway spricht mit Mark Johnson über einen Com-Kanal in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Er erzählt ihr, dass Mollie, ihre Hündin, schwanger ist. Sie bittet ihn, den Hund zu sich zu nehmen. Zuerst tut Marc so als würde er es nicht wollen, dann erklärt er aber es sei schon alles erledigt. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihm, denn sie werden sich ja in drei Wochen wiedersehen. Harry Kim und Tom Paris betreten ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Harry ist sehr nervös, als der dem Captain begegnet. Sie nimmt ihn aber herzlich in Empfang und klärt ihn und Tom Paris auf, dass sie entgegen dem Sternenflottenprotokoll nicht Sir genannt werden will. Ma'am würde sie notfalls akzeptieren, aber sie bevorzugt ein einfaches „Captain“. Sie führt Kim und Paris auf die Brücke und stellt ihnen ihren ersten Offizier Lieutenant Commander Cavit vor. anschließend geleitet sie Kim zu seiner Station. Cavit befiehlt Lieutenant Stadi einen Kurs zu setzen und um die Starterlaubnis zu bitten. Die Starterlaubnis wurde erteilt und die Voyager startet. Als Tom Paris das Casino betritt, sieht er Harry Kim am Tisch mit Cavit und dem leitenden medizinischen Offizier sitzen. Sie unterhalten sich und blicken dabei immer wieder feindselig auf Paris. Nachdem er sich eine "pure heiße" Tomatensuppe bestellt hat, will er sich dazusetzen, doch nur Harry bleibt sitzen. Harry fragt ihn, ob es die Wahrheit war, die ihm erzählt worden ist. Paris erklärt ihm, dass er die Schuld an dem Unfall trägt, diese nur leider zu spät eingeräumt hat. Harry fragt, warum er die Berichte zunächst gefälscht hat. Paris antwortet, dass das keine Rolle spielt. Harry ist verwundert, dass Paris die Schuld dennoch später eingeräumt hat. Tom erzählt, dass er zwar straflos davon gekommen wäre, ihm aber die Geister der drei toten Offiziere erschienen wären und er mit dieser Schuld nicht hätte leben können. Sein Geständnis war ein großer Fehler, aber nicht der einzige in seinem Leben. Sein zweiter Fehler war, die Arbeit für den Maquis. Schon bei seinem ersten Auftrag wurde er gefangen genommen. Tom Paris gibt Harry den Tipp sich von ihm fern zu halten, wie es ihm empfohlen worden ist. Harry sagt aber ganz deutlich, dass er niemanden brauche, der ihm seine Freunde aussucht. Captain Janeway ruft Paris auf die Brücke. Akt II – Von den Badlands in den Delta-Quadranten [[Datei:Voyager Verlagerungswelle.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager flieht vor der Verlagerungswelle]] Als die Voyager in den Badlands ankommt, wird auch sie, wie schon das Maquis-Schiff, von einem kohärenten Tetryonstrahl getroffen, der das Schiff scannt. Anschließend bewegt sich auch auf die Voyager eine Verlagerungswelle zu. Der Versuch, diese mit einem Gravitonfeld aufzulösen, schlägt fehl und die Voyager wird von der Welle getroffen. Der Aufschlag der Welle verursacht schwere Schäden. Auf Deck 14 gibt es einen Hüllenbruch und der erste Offizier, Lieutenant Commander Cavit, sowie Lieutenant Stadi und eine Reihe weiterer Besatzungsmitglieder sterben. Captain Janeway ist über den Tod ihres ersten Offiziers entsetzt und hält kurz seine Hand. Harry Kim soll einen Bericht abliefern, aber er kann die Sensorendaten nicht richtig deuten. Es gelingt ihm, den Bildschirm und die Sensoren wieder in Gang zu setzen. Man befindet sich direkt vor einer großen Phalanx, die merkwürdige Impulse aussendet, und ist laut Sensoren über 70.000 Lichtjahre von der letzten Position entfernt. Die Voyager ist auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie gestrandet. Auch das Maquis-Schiff ist auf dem Schirm zu sehen, von dem aber keine Lebenszeichen zu empfangen sind. Janeway begibt sich auf das Maschinendeck und schickt Kim zur Krankenstation, die sich nicht meldet. Paris folgt ihm. Der Doktor und der Krankenpfleger sind tot, daher aktiviert Kim das Medizinisch Holographische Notfallprogramm. Das MHN schreitet sofort zur Tat und hilft den Verletzten. Auf dem Maschinendeck gelingt es unter Anleitung von Janeway, einen Warpkernbruch zu verhindern. Die Brücke meldet, dass man von der Phalanx gescannt wird. Dann wird die Besatzung trotz aktivierter Schilde von Bord gebeamt. Zurück bleibt das MHN, das der Brücke zu verstehen gibt, dass er niemandem den Transport von der Krankenstation genehmigt hat. Als niemand über das Intercom antwortet, bemerkt er, dass man vergessen hat, sein Programm zu beenden. Akt III - Auf der Phalanx Die Crew ist an einem Ort, der einer Farm ähnelt. Eine ältere Dame, "Tante" Adah, nimmt sie in Empfang und bietet ihnen Limonade und Kekse an. Eine Gruppe von Farmbewohnern kommt dazu und beginnt mit einem fröhlichen Fest. Captain Janeway stellt fest, dass die Crew nur 100 km weit weg gebeamt wurden. Sie befinden sich in einer holographische Projektion, die sich auf der Phalanx befindet. Captain Janeway will wissen, was hier los ist, erhält aber keine Antwort. Paris macht mit seinem Tricorder die Beobachtung, dass die gesamte Crew auf der Farm verteilt ist. Janeway befiehlt Tom und Harry, das gesamte Gelände nach einem holografischen Generator abzuscannen. Adah bittet die Crew, sich wie zuhause zu fühlen und es sich gemütlich zu machen. Paris und Kim entdecken mit ihren Tricordern ungewöhnliche Werte in einer Scheune, es sind sporozystianische Lebenszeichen. Die Hologramme wollen sie abhalten in Richtung der Scheune zu gehen, aber sie setzen sich durch. Harry entdeckt eine Lebensform, die überall zu sein scheint. Außerdem bemerkt der Tricorder humanoide Lebensformen, einen Vulkanier und mehrere Menschen. Bevor sie genaueres scannen können, wird ein Hologramm aggressiv und schlägt Paris nieder. Janeway hört den Ruf und fordert die Crew auf, ihr in die Scheune zu folgen. Plötzlich erscheinen Adah und weitere Hologramme, mit Mistgabeln bewaffnet, in der Scheune. Janeway kommt dazu und Adah erklärt, dass man dem Zeitplan nun ein wenig vorgreifen werde. Eine Scheunenwand dematerialsiert sich und ein langer Korridor mit Liegen wird sichtbar. B'Elanna, als auch Chakotay und Tuvok und weitere Besatzungsmitglieder des Maquis-Schiffes liegen dort bewusstlos aufgereiht. Ihr Bausch wird von einer langen Nadel durchbohrt. Die Crew der Voyager wird dematerialisert und findet sich ebenfalls auf den Liegen im Korridor wieder. Eine Nadel durchbohrt Janeway und die anderen unter starken Schmerzen. Plötzlich wacht die Crew wieder auf der'' Voyager'' auf und stellt fest, dass sie fast drei Tage auf der Phalanx war. Das Maquis-Schiff aktiviert seinen Antrieb, doch Janeway lässt es mit dem Traktorstrahl festhalten. Paris stellt fest, dass Kim nicht an Bord zurückgekehrt ist. Er scheint der einzige zu sein, der fehlt. Janeway kontaktiert Chakotay vom Maquis-Schiff. Dieser vermisst mit B'Elanna Torres ebenfalls ein Besatzungsmitglied. Sie beschließen zusammenzuarbeiten. Chakotay, Tuvok und Ayala beamen auf die Voyager. Dort gibt Tuvok seine Tarnung auf. Chakotay fragt Paris, wie viel man ihm diesmal für seinen Verrat geboten hätte. Tuvok hat wenigstens nur seine Pflicht getan. Tuvok erklärt, dass er bei seinen Scans nur eine einzige Lebensform auf der Phalanx entdeckt hat. Er gibt an, dass ihre Computersysteme gescannt wurden, um ihnen eine möglichst angenehme Atmosphäre in einem "Warteraum" zu schaffen. Dort sollten sie vor ihrer biometrischen Einschätzung friedlich gestimmt werden. Janeway schlägt vor mit zwei Teams auf die Phalanx zurück zu kehren, Janeway und Chakotay machen sich auf die Suche nach B'Elanna und Harry. Tuvok soll alles Mögliche über die Phalanx herausfinden. Paris bittet darum, Janeway auf den Planeten zu begleiten, um etwas zur Rettung Harrys beizutragen. Sie ist einverstanden. thumb|[[Hologramm|Holografische Gestalt des Fürsorgers.]] Sie beamen auf die Phalanx, um nach den Vermissten zu suchen. Dort reden sie mit einem alten Mann, der erklärt, eine alte Schuld begleichen zu müssen. Torres und Kim könnten angeblich das haben, was er braucht, sind aber nicht mehr auf der Phalanx. Er hätte auch keine Zeit, um die beiden Schiffe wieder nach Hause zu schicken, was ohnehin sehr kompliziert wäre. Dann transportiert der Mann mit einem einfachen Handzeichen alle wieder zurück auf die Voyager. Kim erwacht auf einer Krankenstation, wo ihm telepathisch kommunizierende Humanoide mitteilen, dass er krank sei. Überall an seinem Körper finden sich Geschwulste. Auch Torres befindet sich auf der Station. Als sie erwacht, versucht sie zu fliehen, doch sie ist zu schwach, um zu entkommen. Auf der Voyager stellt man unterdessen fest, dass sich das Intervall zwischen den Impulsen der Phalanx, die zum fünften Planeten des Systems geschickt werden, verringert. Der fünfte Planet ist eine einzige Wüste ohne Ozeane oder Flüsse. Dies ist ungewöhnlich, denn er weist alle typischen Charakteristiken eines Klasse-M-Planten auf. Allerdings fehlen nukleogene Partikel in der Atmosphäre, was bedeutet, dass der Planet keinen Regen produzieren kann. Janeway befiehlt Tuvok, nach Abschluss der Reperaturarbeiten, Kurs auf den Planeten zu setzen. Tuvok merkt an, dass der Captain Schlaf braucht. Janeway erzählt, dass Harry Kims Mutter sich vor der Abreise bei ihr gemeldet hat und gefragt hat, ob es noch möglich wäre ihm seine Klarinette zukommen zu lassen. Sie hatte dies verneint. Sie fragt Tuvok, ob er wusste, dass Kim im Juliard-Jugendsinfonieorchester mitgespielt hat. Tuvok meint, dass er bisher noch keine persönliche Begegnung mit Fähnrich Kim hatte. Janeway will sich mehr Zeit dafür nehmen, die Crew besser kennen zu lernen und sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sie sagt, dass sie Tuvoks Familie begegnet wäre und diese ihn vermissen würde. Sie verspricht ihm, ihn nach Hause zu bringen. In einem nahegelegenen Trümmerfeld entdecken das Maquis-Schiff und die Voyager ein kleines Schiff mit einer einzelnen männlichen Person an Bord, die sich als Neelix vorstellt. Neelix hat zuerst Angst, dass man ihm sein Trümmerfeld streitig machen will. Als Captain Janeway dies aber verneint, wird er sehr kooperativ. Janeway befragt ihn nach der Phalanx. Er berichtet, dass der Fürsorger, wie ihn die Ocampa, die Bewohner des fünften Planeten, nennen, schon seit Monaten Schiffe aus allen Teilen der Galaxis hier her bringt. Er glaubt zu wissen, dass die entführten Besatzungsmitglieder zu den Ocampa gebracht wurden. Janeway bietet Neelix gegen seine weitere Hilfe so viel Wasser an, wie er haben möchte, was für ihn eine sehr wertvolle Tauschware zu sein scheint. Als man ihn an Bord beamen will, scheint er von dieser Technik noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Tuvok nimmt ihn im Empfang. Dieser freut sich ihn kennenzulernen und umarmt ihn. Danach bringt Tuvok ihn zu seinem Quartier und schlägt ihm vor ein Bad zu nehmen. Fortsetzung folgt.... Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Szenen in der unterirdische Ocampa-Stadt wurden im Los Angeles Convention Center gedreht, die Wüste auf der Oberfläche war das El Mirage Dry Lake in der Nähe von Victorville. In dieser Folge sagt Tuvok zu Neelix bei der Begrüßung Ich bin Vulkanier, was Neelix als dessen Name auffasst. Dies wird zu einer Art Running Gag, da Neelix Tuvok immer wieder „Mister Vulkanier“ nennt. Basierend auf dieser und auf der zweiten Folge erschien das Buch Der Beschützer. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Caretaker en:Caretaker (episode) es:Caretaker fr:Caretaker ja:VOY:遥かなる地球へ nl:Caretaker (aflevering) pl:Caretaker (odcinek) pt:Caretaker (episódio) ru:Опекун (эпизод) Fuersorger, Teil I, Der